Nouveau départ
by Crowny
Summary: OS & UA. Sous l'influance de Garp, Ace et Luffy deviennent des officiers de la marine. A l'âge de dix-huit ans, le fils de Roger décide de prendre la mer afin de réaliser ses rêves. Quelques années plus tard, Luffy part à son tour pour tenir la promesse faite à Shanks car au final, personne ne peut échapper à son destin. AceLu.


_One Piece est à Oda, tout le monde le sait. En tout cas j'espère que ma version de OP vous plaira, elle m'est venu d'un fanart représentant Garp, Luffy et Ace en marine qui est d'ailleurs l'avatar de la fic (mais on ne voit pas Luffy à cause de la taille). Voilà, bonne lecture et merci à **Lara Croftdu31** pour la correction de cet OS qui aura peut-être une suite un jour._

* * *

.

**Nouveau départ -**

**« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »**

.

* * *

— _Luffy ! Ace et toi, vous deviendrez de grands marines !_

— _Grand père ! Je ne veux pas être un marine, mais devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !_

— _Cours toujours, jamais je ne le te permettrais, cria la voix de l'homme à son petit fils._

_Sous le soleil de midi, un garçon de sept ans s'envola gracieusement par dessus les arbres, tentant à la fois de se rattraper aux branches avec ses bras élastiques et de ne pas perdre son précieux chapeau de paille._

**oOo**

Dans son lit, un jeune homme souri à ce souvenir. Devenir pirate. Tel était son rêve, à lui et Ace, et même dix ans après il le voulait encore. Après tout, il l'avait promis à cet homme et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

**oOo**

_Luffy était assez nerveux. Il s'agissait de sa première mission en tant que colonel et, même si cela l'excitait, il aurait préféré être dans les cuisines du QG et se goinfrer de viandes. Mugiwara, tel était son surnom à cause du chapeau de paille qu'il trimballait toujours dans ses affaires alors qu'il ne le mettait jamais sur sa tête, allait revoir l'homme à qui il avait fait la promesse de devenir un grand pirate il y a cela huit ans, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de sept ans._

_Le marine fixait les vagues devant lui d'un air absent et si neutre à la fois. Il avait été entrainé durement à masquer ses émotions même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi -ni voulu le faire- n'en voyant pas l'utilité. A présent, il trouvait ça vraiment utile, il ne voulait pas se faire massacrer par ce salaud d'homme-lave pour avoir montré son anxiété à ses troupes ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce type, surtout qu'il cherchait toujours des noises à Ace …_

_Toutefois, ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ça. D'ici quelques instants son bateau allait rencontrer l'un des plus grand pirate de cet ère, Shanks le roux. Encore une mission fournit par ce con de magma : donner une lettre proposant de devenir un capitaine corsaire. De un, comme s'il allait accepter, de deux : il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et celle de ses soldats s'il ordonnait à son équipage de les couler, ou s'il voulait s'amuser. Et dire que normalement, c'était Ace son supérieur et non pas l'autre enfoiré d'Akainu, qui n'en faisait malheureusement pas grand cas._

_Dieu qu'il détestait la marine, foutu grand père ! Il voulait devenir le futur Seigneur des Pirates, merde, pas acteur d'une soit disant justice où tout les gens qui ne la respecte pas au doigt et à l'œil doivent se faire massacrer -dixit l'autre enfoiré- !_

_Cela faisait 10 minutes que Luffy avait accosté sur le bateau de Shanks. En réalité, il avait fait le tour avec un mini sous-marin -en effet, même s'il détestait la marine, leurs inventions étaient vachement pratiques et il adorait les tester, presque autant que manger- et s'était tranquillement installé sur la rambarde du pont arrière alors que les pirates rencontraient les sergents de son navire qu'il avait envoyé à l'abattoi- hum... remettre la lettre. Luffy ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'était fait repérer, après tout, il était sur le bateau d'un des quatre empereurs pirates ! D'ailleurs, il sentait une présence derrière lui._

— _Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais un marine Luffy._

_Le sus-nommé grimaça, il détestait que l'on lui rappelle ce fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas admis. Néanmoins, il se tourna légèrement afin de faire face au pirate, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

— _Qui a dit que je comptais le rester toute ma vie ? Un jour je tiendrais ma promesse et quand nous nous reverrons je serais un grand pirate puis je deviendrais le prochain seigneur des pirates !_

**oOo**

Être un grand pirate, il l'avait promit et il le deviendrait ! Mugiwara regarda le ciel d'un air rêveur, imaginant déjà ses prochaines aventures avec ses futurs nakamas.

Ace, lui, était déjà parti depuis deux ans maintenant **(NDA : Ici on admet que Ace est parti à ses 18 ans)** alors qu'il était vice-amiral depuis plusieurs mois. Le poste d'amiral avait faillit lui être proposé, mais, à cause de ses nombreuses frasques, avait été attribué à l'homme lumière au visage de pervers, dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom. Quand ils étaient petits, Luffy avait toujours eu peur de lui et partait se cacher derrière Ace dès qu'il posait son regard sur lui, son visage lui foutait la cher de poule.

Ace. Qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait ! Et dire que cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il était parti, deux ans qu'il se sentait si seul.

Luffy se leva, attrapa son balluchon -contenant uniquement de la nourriture- qu'il lança sur son épaule et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil couchant.

Ace…

**oOo**

— _Oï Luffy ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui._

_A cette époque, Luffy était âgé de 14 ans et Ace de 17 ans et malgré leurs jeunes âges faisaient déjà partie de la marine grâce -ou plutôt à cause- du grand-père du plus jeune, le vice-amiral Garp._

_Luffy eu un grand sourire en le voyant, comme toujours dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision._

— _Suis moi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonça le plus âgé d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-gêné._

— _D'accord !_

_Luffy, qui n'avait pas quitté la cuisine depuis deux heures, le suivit vers l'étage des chambres du Quartier Général sans pour autant oublier de piquer un morceau de viande d'un marine pour la route, évidemment, ce qui fit sourire Ace. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard. Celui-ci se tourna vers Luffy et se gratta la tête d'un air gêné._

— _Qui a t-il Ace ?_

_Le concerné continua de le fixer avant de pousser un soupir et de lâcher :_

— _Je pars l'année prochaine, Luffy. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici, tu comprends ?_

— _Oh... Oui, je comprends, murmura Luffy en baissant la tête._

_Il s'y attendait déjà depuis quelques temps, mais, égoïstement, espérait que ce fameux départ se fasse le plus tard possible. Une main se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre relevait sa tête._

— _C'est aussi pour cela que je voudrais faire quelque chose, mais qu'il faudra garder secrète car je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit quand je partirais. Ce sera notre petit secret, tu es d'accord ?_

_Luffy hocha vivement la tête et, bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi Ace parlait, il serait toujours d'accord peu importe de quoi il s'agissait._

_Après un moment d'hésitation, Ace posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune._

**oOo**

Au départ, Luffy n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, au plus grand désespoir de Ace qui dut lui expliquer de quoi il retournait... le tout finissant en bagarre comme d'habitude. Cette relation secrète avait continué toute l'année qui suivit jusqu'au départ de Ace où ils s'étaient promis de se revoir dès que Luffy partirait à son tour rejoindre le sommet de la piraterie.

Mugiwara se détourna du coucher du soleil et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il était temps pour lui de réaliser son rêve et de rejoindre Ace. Le futur pirate attrapa son chapeau de paille et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la marine, le mit sur sa tête. Au même moment un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage montrant ainsi sa joie de partir enfin.

Luffy sortit sans un regard pour l'uniforme de marine posé négligemment sur le lit, tout comme pour la lettre annonçant sa promotion au grade de vice-amiral chiffonné à même le sol.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, à bord d'une barque, une silhouette vêtue d'habits de civils et d'un chapeau de paille mangeant un morceau de viande disparut à l'horizon en même temps que le soleil couchant. Annonçant ainsi un départ définitif pour de nouvelles aventures, mais aussi la fin d'une époque.

_« Gomen Grand-père, mais il est temps pour moi de prendre un __**nouveau départ**__ ... »_

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**_ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis car j'aime beaucoup cet OS et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez :)_


End file.
